Turnabout Lookalike
by Ability King KK
Summary: When Shunsui is shown a certain character from a certain video game series, he finds some amusement from it.  Nanao on the other hand does not.


**I own nothing of **_**Bleach**_**. The only things I own is my OC, Koichi Kasuchi, and the world he's from Janpu.**

**-:-**

In the Eighth Division, Shunsui Kyoraku, the taicho of said division, was sitting at his desk. He was supposed to be working on paperwork, but since his fukutaicho, Nanao Ise, had an important errand to run, he was free to be lazy. His day seemed to get better when his "apprentice" walked into the room.

It was a young boy of thirteen years. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress short-sleeved shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"Oi, Koichi-kun! What do you have there?" asked Shunsui, noticing how Koichi's attention was on the device in his hands.

"I'm playing a game called _Gyakuten Saiban 3_. It's a visual novel-style game where you play as a lawyer named Ryuuichi Naruhodou and try to solve crimes to help your clients. Right now, I'm on episode two of the game, The Stolen Turnabout," explained Koichi.

"Really? Come over here so I can take a look at it."

The boy walked over and around the desk, standing next to the pink-wearing man, who was now paying attention to the game just as much as Koichi was. It wasn't until a certain character in the game caught Shunsui's eye that he spoke up.

"Koichi-kun, who is that woman?" asked Shunsui, pointing at the blonde woman on the screen.

"That would be Kirio Kamiya, one of Ryuuichi's friends who was introduced in the second game, _Gyakuten Saiban 2_."

"You know, if one were to change that girl's hair to black and flip the bangs to other side of her face, she'd look just like my Nanao-chan!" smiled the Eighth Division Taicho.

Koichi looked back at the woman on the screen. "You're right! Kirio even carries a book around with her at all times and has glasses like Nanao-obachan."

"What about me?"

The two males looked up to see Nanao walk into the room. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed that Kyoraku had not done the paperwork as it was still sitting on his desk.

"Hello, my little Nanao-chan!"

"Taicho, why didn't you get the paperwork done? I had trusted you to do so without my supervision."

"Nanao-chan, how can you expect me to do paperwork on a day as nice as this? Besides, Koichi-kun came over and was showing me his video game."

"Kyoraku-sensei even pointed out how one of the characters looks like you, Nanao-obachan," said Koichi.

Nanao blinked in confusion and then looked at Kirio, who was on the screen of Koichi's DS. "That looks nothing like me, Taicho. Plus, I would never wear an outfit like that!"

"Of course it does. Change the hair to black and it's a mirror image!" declared Shunsui.

"Adding the fact that the two of you have similar personalities, if Kirio was real, you'd two could probably pass off as sisters," said Koichi, as he pulled out a bottle of saké from one of the large pouches on his shorts. "This calls for a drink!"

Just as he was about to take a sip, Nanao snatched the bottle out of his hand, surprising the young swordsman.

"I may not be able to stop you from drinking this stuff when you are in your own world, Koichi, but as I told you before, as long as you are in Soul Society and under my supervision, you are not allowed to drink this," stated Nanao, getting a small glare from the boy. She then turned to her father-like figure. "And you, stop being a bad influence on Koichi and do your work!"

"But Nanao-chan!"

"Now!"

Pouting, Shunsui got to the paperwork. Koichi, letting out a sigh, headed to the door.

"Seeing as the fun here has ended, I'm heading over to the Tenth Division. Maybe tease Toshiro for a bit and tell Rangiku-san about this look-alike thing. She'd probably get a kick out of it, kehkehkehkeh."

Grinning and laughing, Koichi bolted out the door and headed towards the Tenth Division. Nanao paled at the thought of Rangiku, who is known for spreading gossip, finding out something so trivial as her having a so-called "look-alike" from a video game. She ran after Koichi to stop him saying anything. In her haste, she left Koichi's bottle of saké on the desk, where Shunsui grinned happily as he reached for it.

Pouring himself a cup, the scruffy man spoke to himself. "Who would have thought that my little Nanao-chan's likeness was in a video game? I hope she doesn't have any of those fanboys I've heard so much about though."

With that last thought, Shunsui downed the saké and poured himself some more, plotting on what to do just in case should his daughter actually have some fanboys out there somewhere.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**First off, the translations (had to use the Japanese names since the **_**Bleach**_** world is primarily a Japanese setting):**

_**Gyakuten Saiban**__**Ace Attorney**_

**Ryuuichi Naruhodou = Phoenix Wright**

**Kirio Kamiya = Adrian Andrews**

**Now on to what spawned this one-shot. Maybe it's just me, but every time I see Kirio, especially in her appearance in the third game, I am reminded of Nanao, as the two do look similar, aside from the hair color. They even have similar personalities, both have the same style glasses, and both are always seen carrying a book of some kind. Like I said though, maybe it's just me who sees this similarity.**

**As for the relationship between Shunsui and Nanao, I see them more as father/daughter since Shunsui has known Nanao ever since she was a child under Lisa's care and then most likely took care of her himself when Lisa vanished from Soul Society. Plus, with all the teasing Shunsui likes to do to Nanao, what normal father (I say normal 'cause Mayuri is not normal) doesn't try to embarrass his daughter every now and then?**


End file.
